Maximilian Jameson
Biography Maximilian Jameson was born on 2539 in Colorado Springs, United Republic Of North America. In 2556, he joined the secretly built U.S. Air Force Academy in Rampart Range, becoming an officer, ready to fight for the sovereignty of the United States. In 2561, when the U.S.-UNSC War broke out, Jameson began flying as a WSO aboard a B-1B Lancer. Jameson's first combat experience was during the first stages of the uprising, when he bombed the UNSC "wet navy", whilst it was anchored in Norfolk. Soon after that, he flew on a twenty-six hour mission to Sydney, where he bombed UNSC High Command. However, it was during this mission that he was shot down by anti aircraft fire over the Pacific Ocean, where he was captured, and stayed as a UNSC POW for another six years. When he and his comrades finally escaped home, they found the war had been won by the United States, and that they were now an independent nation. After the war, he was placed in charge of Spaatz AFB. While he was there, he encountered the UNSC again. A two year standoff ensued, and eventually was ended when a mistake on the UNSC research on a Forerunner flood containment unit ended in the release of the Flood, after which Jameson ordered his air wing to bomb the UNSC base, sending it into ruins. After two months of watching the base collapse, Jameson came with them to scavenge up what was left. On the base, they found the base commander, and his SPARTAN bodyguard. Taking them back to the base, he revived the BC, and eventually came under attack again by a team of SPARTANs. After one of his FMF Marines was killed in a sniper standoff, he had had enough, and brought it to the attention of the U.S. Government, who proceeded to declare war on the UNSC, beginning it with a massive surprise attack, overtaking multiple countries in a matter of weeks. During the next twenty four years, Jameson commanded the 21st Strategic Bomber Squadron, which performed many of the major bombing actions of the war, including about two thirds of the small scale nuclear attacks on the UNSC military. During the final year of the war, Jameson was discharged from the 21st, in put in charge of a U.S. Air Force Security Forces Squadron, where he fought for the final year of the war, before the UNSC finally declared that the United States Of America was to be officially recognized as a sovereign nation. But his war wasn't over. Eventually, the United States came under attack by a group of rogue prototype SPARTAN-IVs, with a massive army. Now a full colonel, Jameson fought in the war for three years, before he was assassinated while he was being promoted to brigadier general. Battles And Assignments Battle Of Virginia Summary: During the Battle Of Virginia, Jameson helped defeat the UNSC Navy whilst it was anchored in Norfolk, as well as taking out defense lines set up around Washington D.C., allowing soldiers from the 82nd and 101st Airborne Division to parachute in and take over the city. Outcome: UNSC Defeat Border Security Summary: During Jameson's stint patrolling the border of the U.S., he came across, and took part in, attacks on UNSC units trying to cross the border, usually through the north or south. New York Invasion During his stint patrolling the border, Jameson came across a UNSC Navy invasion force. Firing on it, he sunk about twenty five percent of the invasion force by dropping landmines from his Lancer, which the transports summarily ran into. Assignment To the 222nd Strategic Bomber Wing Summary: During his assignment to the 222nd Strategic Bombing Wing, Jameson took part in both raids on UNSC troops who had landed on the West Coast, and were pushing eastward, as well as major facilities outside the borders. Bombing Raid On Sydney On July 24th, 2562, Jameson took part in a one bomber raid on the UNSC High Command in Sydney, Australia. Armed with multiple bunker busters, he dropped them down the vent shafts into the base itself. However, after he and the bomber were detected, Longsword intercepters were scrambled from Henderson AFB in the Solomon Islands to take down the Lancer. They succeeded, and Jameson was taken as a prisoner of war, along with the rest of the crew. Times As A POW At Fort Cole Summary: After being shot down, Jameson and his fellow crewmembers were captured and brought to Wake Island, where they were placed in Fort Cole as POWs. Despite being severely beaten by UNSC black operations, not one piece of information was given up by Jameson, but that wasn't the same for the copilot, who, before he died, gave up information on Andrews AFB. Escape From Fort Cole And Return To The U.S. During his time at Fort Cole, Jameson and his fellow prisoners managed to steal weaponry from the convoys that frequently passed through the fort. On December 25th, 2567, Jameson led an assault with the captured weapons, breaking out and heading for the coast. Boarding a cargo ship, they evaded patrols, and eventually returned to the United States, being hailed as heroes, and surprised to see that the U.S. Military had won the war. Base Commander At Spaatz Air Force Base Summary: During his tenure as Base Commander at Spaatz AFB, in the Marianas Islands, Jameson came across a UNSC base, and, after a Flood infection broke out, bombed the base. It was also during this time that the base came under attack by SPARTAN Blue Team. This information was invaluable, and the U.S. proceeded to declare war on the UNSC once more. Category:Lead Rain